


Quit You

by tangerinecoffee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: IMISSNAMSONGSOMUCHTTTT, ImDrunklolHelp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinecoffee/pseuds/tangerinecoffee
Summary: AU. It's more than just a one night stand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep you are most definitely right! Brokeback Mountain reference! I just really like that line there lol
> 
> It's not a drabble idk what this is, idk what I'm going with this so... thoughts? Comments are so appreciated as always :>
> 
> I might be a little drunk while writing this so >:D (Drunk with loneliness TTTT)
> 
> BTW I apologize for the other series I can't update. As you can see it's not because I can't write anymore, it's more of a lack of inspiration so please bear with me more *sighs* I'm disappointed in myself as well TTTT

 

 

 

**_"I wish I knew how to quit you!"_ **

  **\- Jack Twist**

 

 

 

 

The music is blasting loud, a fog of smoke laced with imported uppers hanging in the air, languid bodies pressing too close against each other. This is where Minho first saw him – lost in a sea of people, swaying, intoxicated by shots of vodka and the breaths of all the men and women surrounding his body, brushing against him, all of them wanting to take him home.

Minho is by the bar counter, his usual drink in hand. He is watching that certain blond who snaps necks towards his direction every so often. That blond was dancing again. Minho has been visiting this bar for the previous nights and that blond is the center of everyone’s attention still.  
“Do you plan to take him home?”  
Minho turns around to see Seunghoon propping his elbow up against the edge of the counter, a barely dressed woman by his side. Minho chuckles; didn’t answer and instead returns his attention to the center of the dancefloor.   
He hears Seunghoon dismissed the woman casually, then his glass hitting the marbled top of the counter. “We’ve been here for four nights.” His friend says, eyes following Minho’s. “And all you do is watch him.”  
Minho reaches for his drink and drains everything down. “He’s a good dancer.”  
“But he’ll dance better on your bed.” Seunghoon says off-handedly and misses the way Minho smirks. He beckons the bartender over to gift a drink to another pretty girl across from him before continuing to murmur to Minho: “That is what you’re actually thinking.”  
“I can’t say that didn’t cross my mind.” He was not lying. Minho had imagined that blond writhing below him in the middle of the night. Whimpering, moaning, grunting, begging.  
The thought made him gulp in anticipation.   
“You know what?” He stands, leaves some bill on the counter and taps Seunghoon’s shoulder. “I think I’ll bring him home tonight.”  
Seunghoon grins back at him then shrugs towards the pretty girl who is now coming over to snake her arms around Seunghoon’s wide shoulders. “Maybe I’ll take some tonight as well.” He calls out to Minho. “But not in my condo.”  
Minho nods, aware that Seunghoon never really likes bringing trouble back to his personal space. He had the same principle: enjoy the night elsewhere and come back home with the memory of it. Memories are easier to handle, and memories don’t require restraining orders. Mino shivers as he remembers that one girl who stalked him for months. Taking her to his apartment was a mistake - that was why Minho moved places.   
But now he has better things to do. So he makes his way through the string of people busy with their own agendas in mind. It isn’t hard to cut through them anyway; it isn’t hard with a reputation such as his in this district. Before Minho realizes it he is already behind the blond, staring at the way the other moves his hips – enticing, seductive, hard to resist – impossible to resist.  
He steps closer, his breath falling against the blond’s neck. “You’re prettier up close.”   
The blond looks over his shoulder, a charming smile creeping up his lips. “Oh yeah?” He answers, not a bit faze as Minho gives him an approving once over.  
This only made Minho’s smirk stretch wider, the palms of his hands landing boldly on the blond’s hips. “I’m Minho.”  
The stranger didn’t remove his hold so Minho takes it as an approval and tugs him a little closer. A giggle. “Taehyun.”  
   
Maybe it’s the whisky he drank a while ago or the way Taehyun wraps his arms around his neck or the fact that Taehyun always closes in, but pulls back just as fast. He really isn’t sure, but Minho is mesmerized, his eyes never leaving the stranger’s as they dance slowly in stark contrast with the upbeat music.  
Minho rests his chin lightly on the blond’s shoulder when the song ended, whispering: “You wanna go somewhere else?” and inwardly laughing at the way Taehyun quivers as his breath reaches his ears.  
Taehyun turns to find Minho’s eyes again, their noses almost touching. “Like where?”  
Minho isn’t thinking straight, doesn’t care if he isn’t. “My place.”

*  
There is barely a moment of calmness after Minho opens his apartment door. There is just a brief:  
“Ah, so this is your place?”  
“Yeah. What do you think?”  
“Grand. So much space. Boxes everywhere too.”  
“I just moved in.”  
“Why?”  
“Some stalking incident.”  
“Ah. Oh you have a cat.”  
“Yeah, name’s Jhonny.”  
“I have some cats too, at home. They are too many.”  
“I bet they are.”  
Before Minho found himself pinning Taehyun against the cold wall just beside the door.    
Minho thought they’ll at least get to the bedroom, but they didn’t even reach the receiving area because Taehyun bit his lips and Minho just had, had to lean in and gnaw on the blond’s lips and kiss him dry.   
Their words disappear as Minho lunges forward and kisses Taehyun hungrily, the taste of dried vodka lingering against the pretty lips. Taehyun didn’t have any complaints as he let his hands thread through Minho’s hair in response. Taehyun’s lips were already open so it is easy for Minho to slip his tongue in, roaming around the unfamiliar territory and hearing the low moans he once only imagined. He pulls back, takes a glance at Taehyun’s swollen lips and half-lidded eyes.  
“I know you can’t wait but can you at least invite me somewhere… where Jhonny won’t be disturbed?”  
Minho grins at Taehyun’s comment before he hoists him up, to the other’s surprise, towards one of the sofas in the room but ends up putting the blond down on the floor.   
“Sorry can’t wait.” Minho says when he finally put Taehyun down, pulling his shirt over his head.   
Taehyun shifts uncomfortably for a little while and ends up dragging Minho with him on the carpeted floor. Minho has no objection because he is too busy worshipping the lithe body under him.   
Taehyun returns Minho’s eagerness when he slides his fingertips over Minho’s nicely chiseled abdomen, his bottom lips caught between his teeth. “Where were we?” Taehyun teases.  
Minho dives back immediately, capturing Taehyun’s lips again and letting his tongue in without hesitation. Taehyun is pulling him down until Minho suddenly felt his back on the soft carpet and Taehyun already climbing on top of him.   
Taehyun breaks the kiss to catch his breath, resting his forehead on Minho’s chest for a little while.  
“Taehyun?” Minho asks, confused at their current position.  
Taehyun looks up at him and kisses his jaw. “What are you rushing for? You have me for the whole night.” And then he begins straddling him, “I like your kisses but it feels like you’re hurrying.”  
Minho slowly settles back, finally letting himself etch the memory of Taehyun on top of him, planting hickeys down his neck. Minho arches his back. “I’m just excited.”  
“You’ve been there for how many nights and you only made your move now. Can’t blame you to be excited now.”  
Minho’s eyes locks with Taehyun’s. “You knew?”  
“Who wouldn’t know the predator Song Minho suddenly visiting the same bar for four nights straight? I heard once you visit a bar, you never get back to it again. Doesn’t matter if you caught a prey there or not.”  
Minho licks his bottom lip. “I just can’t leave you there, you know?”   
Taehyun smiles, “You just can’t leave me unfucked?”  
Minho cups Taehyun’s cheek and pulls him down to kiss him again. “You can say that.”  
Taehyun grinds their groins together in response, making Minho hiss and pant heavily. “Someone’s excited.”  
Minho mumbles something about Taehyun and his cruelty but did nothing as Taehyun starts rocking on top of him, rubbing their crotches together, teasing, as he jerks his head back, cheeks flushed and eyes dazed with desire.   
Minho’s watching him carefully, feeling how he’s slowly turning harder than he already is and slowly pulls Taehyun into a sloppy embrace. Taehyun lets out a curious: “Hmm?”  
To which Minho replies: “Stop or I’ll come just watching you.”  
Taehyun shifts his head so his lips are touching Minho’s shoulder blade. “Were you complimenting me?”   
Minho was. “Maybe.” He says instead and switches their positions over again.  

  
*  
Minho wakes up to a rustle. He forces his still heavy eyes to open and saw Taehyun dressing up.  
“Up so early?”  
He watches as a trickle of water ran down from the base of Taehyun’s neck down his shoulder. “Work calls. Sorry I borrowed your shower… and your towel. And your spare toothbrush. And maybe some of your cologne.”   
Minho laughs, “Getting cozy already are we?”  
“Please, I had your cock inside me I think I have the right to be cozy.” Minho laughs again, nodding his head and stretching his arms.  
Taehyun tugs on his belt and is about to reach for his shirt when Minho calls out. “Use my clothes. In the drawer. You wearing something that smells of smoke to work spells trouble.”  
Taehyun looks back at him and smiles, reaches for the cupboard and retrieves a red pullover. “True.” The pullover is a tad larger, like both of them expected, but Minho liked the view nonetheless.  
Boyfriend shirts huh, he thought. “Don’t thank me.” Taehyun’s checking himself on the full-body mirror. “You know you’ll need to return that.” Minho smirks, eyes following Taehyun as the blond climbs back to bed and on top of him.   
“I thought so,” He says, hands raking Minho’s tussled hair away from his forehead. “You want me to come back.”  
Minho flashes him a bashful smile. “I just want the pullover.”  
Taehyun kisses him flat on the lips. “Liar.”

  
*  
Taehyun comes back with the pullover and another night together.   
And then another night, and another and another.  
Often, they would fall to bed (or the sofa or the floor or the kitchen counter or the dining table) skipping dinner and eating midnight snacks instead. Other nights Taehyun would bring over a documentary film and some junk foods and Minho would (sometimes, when he wants to trick himself into believing that he’s a proper dietician) tell Taehyun it’s bad for their health but would eat it anyway (and most of those nights Minho would fall asleep on the couch and would wake up sleeping on the floor with a blanket over him, and if he’s lucky, Taehyun over him). Other nights Minho would find Taehyun already in his flat, with a box of yet another fat-induced take-outs (and Minho, as he’s possessed by the obsessed dietician would say these take-outs will only make them fat. But Taehyun easily convinces him that their workouts will cut the fat away anyway and will ask Minho ‘Dinner or me?’ and Minho would pretend to choose the takeout but come on, Taehyun’s argument is very undebatable.)   
Minho grew accustomed to Taehyun borrowing his clothes and burning his toasts. He grew accustomed to Taaehyun’s beautiful singing voice while he’s in the shower (not to mention his moans). He grew accustomed to Taehyun’s allergies and love of cuddling and him bringing his cat over sometimes to play with Jhonny.   
It’s no longer just a one night stand for either of them.   
“Do you plan to stay over again?” Minho asks this one time when he returns from the kitchen, delivering a microwaved lunch leftover for him and Taehyun to share.  
Taehyun slowly drags himself up and rests his back on the headboard.  “With my ass sore? No thank you.”  
Minho laughs, jokes about Taehyun and his boldness and Taehyun answers with “Yeah you’re laughing but you like it.”  
“I do,” confesses Minho, gently bringing a dumpling close to Taehyun’s mouth. “Open up.”  
Taehyun obeys, eats the dumpling and asks Minho what he actually does for a living. “The guys at the bar told me you’re unemployed.”  
Minho remembers the bar, asks if Taehyun ever set foot on it again after their meeting.  
“Not really, I’ve been too busy.”  
“Doing what?” Minho returns nonchalantly.  
“You.”  
Minho chokes, thuds on his chest for a while as he hears Taehyun laughing mischievously by his side. “Going back to your question. Me? Unemployed?” He gives a curious hum. “I maybe am, what do you think?”  
Taehyun looks around the room dramatically like it’s the first time he ever saw it and Minho chuckles. “You’re living in a grand flat with a rooftop view in the city center. Your fridge is always full. You have a Jacuzzi in your bathroom – and your closet is like a whole branch of a boutique. I’d say if you’re unemployed, then maybe you’re a spoiled little brat of a rich family or – “ Taehyun looks over at Minho, rans his palm down his naval, “You have a sugar daddy.”  
Minho laughs heartily again, almost spilling all the contents of their plate as he did so.  
“It explains why you don’t like eating junk foods and take-outs. A great body is needed for that trade anyway.” He continues, tone incredulous but obviously jesting. “It would be fun to make you my sugar daddy though. We will both benefit. What do you say?”  
“Oh but I’ve already had you for free.”  
“Fuck you.”  
Minho’s still laughing, “I see you’re jealous.”  
 Taehyun rolls his eyes. “I’m not.”  
“You are.”  
“Not.”  
“You definitely are.”  
Taehyun suddenly stops sounding very excited and somewhat shifts uncomfortably. “I mean… it’s nice to have you all to myself but… I am not that selfish.”  
At some point Minho had stopped laughing as well. He’s now just staring at Taehyun with focused eyes somehow laced with something neither of them can tell what. “Then be selfish with me.”  
Taehyun looks up at Minho and reaches his hand out to cup his cheek. “I wish I can.”

  
The next morning, when Minho wakes up, there’s no one by his side.  
Or the morning after.  
Or the morning after that.

He tried to look for him – but realized that other than his name and his cats, and the films that he liked, Minho never knew anything about Taehyun.  
They were together for almost a month. They had all the time they needed to get to know each other.

And Minho thought they already did.  
   
But he was wrong.

  
Taehyun never came back.

Minho had grew accustomed to Taehyun’s presence that the pain he left behind –

  
That will be the only one staying.  


 

 

 


	2. ...

 

 

****

**_"Tell you what... the truth is... sometimes I miss you so much I can hardly stand it."_ **

**_\- Jack Twist_ **

 

 

 

 

Seungyoon throws a handful of pictures on top of the coffee table but still failed to get Minho’s attention.

“Song Minho,” The blond calls out as an alternative, irritated that the addressed man is still too focused on his mobile game rather than the matter at hand.

Minho finally pauses the game, sighs slowly and asks: “What’s the problem?”

Seungyoon returns the sigh as he lands the palms of his hands to his hips. “Really…” He mutters, obviously pissed off and then points at the photographs. “You tell me.”

Minho glances at the pictures in front of him but returns his gaze to Seungyoon just as fast. “That’s the girl I played with the other day.”

“Played?” Seungyoon repeated, mocking Minho’s answer. Minho only shrugs in return. “We can’t have these people taking questionable pictures of you. We can’t always pay them off like what we did with this one.” Seungyoon runs his fingers over his head, frustrated. “You’re CEO Song now, you can’t keep your old habits.” He slaps his forehead, still annoyed as he watches Minho with a hard glare. “Or at least try to hide them.”

“We just had some fun. You’re a guy too. You know what I mean.”

“And I know that you know _what I mean._ ” Seungyoon sits down, the argument obviously tiring him out. He then crosses one leg over the other to hold his temper. “I’m sure you’re aware that this isn’t good for the company’s image. And just in case you forgot, you’re now representing the company.”

Minho didn’t answer.

Seungyoon’s reaching his patience’s limits and checks his mobile for any messages as a distraction.

“You have a meeting with JYP tomorrow. The auditions for the new trainees will start next week.” He stands up, dusts invisible flecks of dirt from his polo. “I’ll take care of the rest of this issue. You have your time for the rest of the day.”

His secretary leaves with a disgruntled expression and Minho caught him rolling his eyes before shutting the door.

Minho puts his hands together then massages his temple. Sure, he doesn’t really care about the news in whatever way but Seungyoon was right. He better keep his act together now that the company has been handed down to him by his uncle. He can’t go around fucking random strangers and continue living his life as the masterpiece that is Song Minho who has a long queue of bachelorettes lining up everywhere. 

The company’s gaining much attention since Kwon Jiyong married his long-time boyfriend, Choi Seunghyun. They decided to stay and live abroad for good, leaving the company to his closest nephew.

Minho originally declined the offer because he doesn’t have any confidence in himself. He was 19 then, wasting away his life with night clubs and cigarettes and sex. Spending off the money his uncle was giving him until Jiyong finally had enough of it and slapped him with his obligations at age 21.

Around the same time when he had his first heartbreak. 

Minho’s still broken by the memories of a blond man with droopy eyebrows when Jiyong told him he’ll make him his heir since he will never have any child. _“Not in Korea at least.”_ Minho remembers him saying. He agreed to study Business Management and he majored in Finance, supported and fueled by Jiyong and the fact that he had been spoiled by him since his biological family left him.

Minho, of course, would be lying if he’ll say that he accepted the offer _just because_ he wanted to help his uncle. He actually saw the chance as an opportunity to forget the bar, those nights, that blond.

It was a chance to bury and forget Taehyun.

He studied abroad, explored more and also had more relationships than he could remember. But he never took any seriously. He wasn’t in Canada to find a lover; he was having affairs because studying is boring.

 

 

Minho stands up and walks over one of the grand windows of his house, looks up the sky and takes a deep breath.

He’ll have some walk outside. Yeah that sounds good. 

 

 

  
*  
The sun isn’t too hot. Clouds are always covering it now and then and are threatening to pour down heavy rain anytime so there are less people on the streets. Minho likes it this way so he continues to walk with a slow pace, loosening the red tie around his neck. He had been forced to change his wardrobe choices ever since he started working at the company, and now he’s restricted to wearing suits and ties and semi-casual others.

His steps become heavy and he’s almost dragging himself when his eyes caught a glimpse of a figure he was once familiar with.

He narrows his eyes, asks himself if he was just seeing things, incredulous as he takes more steps towards the far end of the alley where a lone noodle stand stays. Minho shakes his head in disapproval. Even if it’s the one who he thinks it is, what of it? It had been years since they last saw each other, not to mention – he was left behind. 

He left him.

Minho was about to turn his heal but the familiar urge to come and see if his eyes weren’t deceiving ate at him again. For years he had the same experience, he would think it was him, stride over and see that it wasn’t actually him. For the many times he could recount, that was what kept on happening, over and over and yet he’s still willing  to go there now and find out.

Even now, he’s still hoping to see Taehyun again. Against all the bullshit he’d made him go through.

 

First loves, they say, never dies. 

 

Minho wishes it does.

 

 

*  
Minho ends up not knowing who it was as he was caught in a short conversation by an acquaintance who happened to pass by. When he returned his gaze to the alleyway, no one was there except for the stand and its owner. He was somehow dejected, thinking of the lost chance. Thinking what if it was actually Taehyun right there? 

So what if it was Taehyun?

It seems like taking an afternoon stroll wasn’t actually a good idea.

It had been five years. And he never had any sightings of the blond. Hell, is he still even blond?

He opens another bottle of wine and rests his back on one of the couches of his room, watching the city lights below. His stomach is grumbling and there are some leftover dumplings in his microwave but he didn’t want to eat them. 

Because he doesn’t want to remember.

 

Minho takes a sip, then gulps every last bit down, hissing at the after-feel.

Is he angry at Taehyun for leaving him hanging? 

 

Maybe he is, maybe he isn’t.

 

He will just be sure when he finally sees Taehyun again. 

 

Does he need to see Taehyun again?

 

Minho curses himself. 

 

 

 

  
Because he actually does.  

 

 


	3. ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_"I'm gonna tell you this one time, Jack fuckin' Twist, an' I ain't foolin'. What I don't know - all them things that I don't know - could get you killed if I come to know them. I ain't jokin'."_ **

**_-    Ennis Del Mar_ **

 

 

“I hope we have good artists to watch today.” 

“Potentials, potentials, potentials.”

Minho laughed at the exchange between the JYP representatives he’s going to share the rest of the day with. “I hope so too.” He adds to their conversation and smiles at them. “Song Minho, YG Entertainment.”

The two men waiting on the grand table stands up and returns Minho’s smile. The one on the left, with champagne-colored hair extends his hand and shakes Minho’s. “Wang Jackson, JYP.” He then gestures to his side. “This here is my secretary, Mr. Im.”

The other man nods at Minho and adjusts his glasses. “Im Jaebum.”

Minho nods back, “Nice meeting you both.”

Jackson’s claps his hands together, mumbling about what a great day it would be as he grins at Minho right after. Minho finds this amusing and asks the reason behind the smirk, “You’re one of the newest heirs in the industry too.” Jackson replies, referring to himself as well. “It’s our first year, and the world will know of us some months from now. You nervous or something?”

“You can say that,” Minho answers honestly, taking his seat. “But I try not to think about it.” He jokes, hoping it will ease the troubled feeling that never subsided inside him. He knows just how much pressure everyone is putting him under. And that he should use that pressure to push him forward. He promised his uncle to keep the company as well as he can, and he’s not about to throw all that away. He tries not to sigh so obviously so he keeps his eyes forward on the big white screen in front of them. Thinking too much about it never actually helps. “So how many applicants do we have now?”

“Around 150 maybe.” Jackson shows everyone a certain type of remote, “These are videos so we can skip through the ones we don’t like. Right, JB?”

Jaebum hums in agreement and hands both men folders filled with necessary lists regarding the applicants. He then briefs them about necessary notes and other related agendas, and that’s when their evaluation starts.

 

A few minutes before they are to leave the office for lunch, they start a video with a Korean male singing a cover of a foreign song. 

“He’s good.” Jackson comments as he plays with the cap of his water bottle.

“He is,” Minho affirms, noticing the man’s almost perfect English accent and the timbre of his voice.

He then opens the folder and marks the applicant’s information.

 

 

*  
They are visiting the houses of the applicants that passed their judgments. Jackson convinced the management team that in order to assess the soon-to-be-trainees better, they are to pose as regular employees (since no one knows about the new CEO’s still) and see how the applicants will accommodate them. Jackson’s case has a rationale because in these days, idols are more profitable and well-loved not only because of their talents but also their personalities. Their real personalities. Jackson emphasized, referring to the lifespan of an idol with just the right attitude. Jaebum seems to be against it since there are other works for their CEO to attend to but Jackson wouldn’t budge. Minho, on the other hand, has nothing against it since Seungyoon is still the one arranging the necessary papers for his introduction to the boards so Minho still can’t actually start any company work. He, at least, wants to see the talents in real life while he still has the time to be out of the office. 

So the lot of them (Minho, Jackson, JB and a camera crew) went about their journey. 

When the sun has set and they are down to their last applicant for the day, Minho confessed that he’s already beyond exhausted and opts to rest in the car instead. 

“Come on, old man. It’s the best applicant we heard in the vid.” Jackson nudges, dragging Minho out of the SUV, leaving Minho no choice but to just chuckle, knowing that he’ll not win against the other’s demands and returns a jest about Jackson and his childishness. 

It’s a normal apartment complex and their destination is somewhere in the top floor. Good thing the elevator is in good shape so the rest of them didn’t have any complaints about walking (although it took two trips for the camera equipments and the crew). The door chimes open when they reach their floor and Jackson immediately hops and knocks on the specific flat where their trainee is in.

The door opens with a smiling old lady asking their purpose of visit. 

“Good evening ma’am,” Jackson starts. “Are we right that this is the Nam’s residence?”

“Yes it is.”

“We’re here to visit Nam Donghyun, is he home?”

The woman seems to realize what is happening so her already smiling face turns brighter. “The audition tape –” Jackson nods. “Yes, my son is here, come on in.”

She starts to call for her son as Minho, Jackson and the crew stand around in the living room. It isn’t spacious or grand, but the home is cozy and an unbelievably delicious smell is coming out of the kitchen. Minho’s straining his neck to see what it is, his curiosity, above all else, still lingers even until the lady comes back with a teenager and Minho fails to know what’s in the menu.

“That’s my other son,” The lady tells Minho when she sees him looking at the kitchen. “He came home two days ago. He’s originally doing random jobs at different places.”

Minho smiles in return. He doesn’t actually need to know and he’s actually really sleepy because of how tired he is but he appreciates the mother’s friendliness.

“Ah, you must be Donghyun!” Minho turns his attention back to the loud Jackson as the latter greets the teen. The living room is automatically filled with Jackson’s blabber and excitement as it oozes from almost everyone in the room. Realization of dreams is always a best source of happiness.

But in the back of the room is a series of clinking and light tossing that Minho can’t help but look back to the kitchen entryway. 

“Mom there isn’t enough salt?” 

“Oh Taehyun, we have guests. They are here for Donghyun’s application!”

Jackson immediately makes himself easily seen, even stepping a little closer, “I’m Wang Jackson, JYP.” He waves his hand at the other and slaps Minho’s back as he introduces him and the others. “We’re doing a sorta collaboration thing.” 

Minho didn’t react to what Jackson is telling as he is holding his breath, waiting for the other man to look at him.

So he didn’t hear the name wrong.

Nam fucking Taehyun. In flesh and bone. 

Only now his hair is back to black and he has an apron on. 

So there was actually a reason for Jackson pulling him out of the car.

 _Middle fingers up to you too, destiny._ Minho's mentally scolding himself. 

Taehyun is staring at Minho too, eyes unwavering. “Uh, hi.” 

“Song Minho.” Minho finally says, returning his gaze to Donghyun and his mother to try and stop the shamble going inside him. “YG.” But then he can’t help but bring his eyes back to Taehyun. “Hi.”

 

 

 

_I'm about to get hurt again, aren't I?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. ...

 

 

 

 

 

**_This is a one-shot thing we got goin’ on here._ **

**_It’s nobody’s business but ours._ **

**_\- Ennis Del Mar; Jack Twist_ **

 

 

The other Nams and Jackson know nothing about how uncomfortable Minho is as they are invited (and forced) to dinner by the family. Jackson, defending that he’s beyond starving, agreed with delight in his eyes, without asking Minho of anything.

If Minho wanted, he could excuse himself with a sudden meeting or work call or anything along those lines. But a bigger part of him wanted to stay and look at Taehyun as he fidgets uncomfortably as Minho gazes at him.  

Every now and then, Taehyun would have the courage to look up and meet Minho’s eyes, but he will look away just as fast.

 _Is he guilty?_ Minho wonders. He is troubled by the fact that instead of him being mad at Taehyun for suddenly disappearing, he is now actually elated at Taehyun suddenly being here, in front of him again.

 “Taehyun, pass Mr. Song the bowl of rice.”

Minho smiles sheepishly at Mrs. Nam. “Minho is all right, auntie.”

Mrs. Nam visibly blushes. Minho wonders if calling her _auntie_ so casually is okay, and her smiling wider proves it is.

An arm crosses Minho’s view and he watches as Taehyun slowly reaches for the bowl to give it to him. Midair,         Minho meets Taehyun’s hands and he places his own over them, taking the bowl as he pulls away, but his touch lingering.

Taehyun finally meets Minho’s eyes as he shots them up without thought. This time, he did not look away.

Years may pass but the electricity between them is as fresh as it was four years ago.

 

 

When dinner ended and Minho is about to leave as well, Mrs. Nam invites them to have a light drink to celebrate. Minho refused, saying it’s bad to drink if they are to drive (and it’s bad for his heart if he is to stay within meters from Taehyun). But of course, Jackson assured Minho that it wouldn’t be a problem since he already called Jaebum and he will drive them home safely.

So Minho was forced (yet again) to stay.

This time though, Minho actually wants to stay.

He finds himself waiting for the others on the complex rooftop, with the idea of catching some fresh air from the thumping of his heart.

Taehyun is in the same building as him, knows he’s also here, and is now about to share some drinks with him again.

How should he act?

Minho hears the door opening and he looks back to see Taehyun already nursing a bottle of beer.

Taehyun stops his track and looks back at him, clearly surprised.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you’re here.” Taehyun then turns his back to Minho right after, stepping away and opening the door again.

“You left.” Minho finally calls out, unable to put a lid on the overwhelming mix of emotion from within him. His lips are chapped from the night air, and he suddenly feels like it’s harder to breathe. “Just like that.” Minho waits for Taehyun to look back at him, marveling where he wants this abrupt conversation to go. “Why?”

It took some time for Taehyun to do so, but when he turns back to face Minho, his bottom lip is caught between his teeth. “You – ” He still isn’t looking at Minho, but then he finally did as he continues: “You were getting serious.”

Something inside Minho snaps and he let go of a bitter snort. _Getting serious,_ he thinks as he takes some steps towards Taehyun. “Well no shit. You are worth getting serious for.”

Taehyun did not take a step back, did not act like the coward that he is. “I’m not. Never was. Never will be.”

Minho shakes his head, patience running out. “Well that was a lame excuse.” He is almost shouting, his ears ringing in frustration. “Just tell me the real reason – was I not enough? Did I – did I do something wrong? Was I wasn’t worth it?”

“No! No…” Taehyun subconsciously takes a step towards Minho too. “You were more than enough.”

“Then why?”

Taehyun is mere inches away now, easy to just grab and hold of but Minho refuses to do so. Taehyun is just standing there, eyes brimming with threatening tears. “You have a whole life in front of you. All I ever wanted was to meet you, in that dream. And I was aware that I needed to wake up from it one way or another.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You are an heir, you think no one knew? _Everybody knew._ I was nobody. I am nobody. You don’t deserve to be with someone like me.”

“Who are you to decide that on your own?”

“The rational one. Even if I didn’t leave, what do you think would’ve happened?” Taehyun is running his fingers over his hair now, distressed. “You’ll take the throne, leave me for someone better.”

“You think of me like that?”

Taehyun stares back at Minho, exasperation evident in the way he paces around. “We were nineteen Minho. We were supposed to make mistakes and then forget about it.”

“So you see me as a mistake? Someone you can just forget and get over?”

“No. I am _your_ mistake. You were _supposed to forget me._ I was never –”

“I never did.”

Taehyun breaks down, crying. “Stop. Please, I – This is hard already.”

“Loving you was never a mistake.” Minho looks up, realizes his vision is blurry. Realizes the word slipped from his tongue without him actually knowing why. “I said it. I was – still am, in love with you. So please.” Minho can feel his throat clenching, his chest tight. “Just let me back in your life. Because I know I need you in mine.”

Taehyun presses the balls of his hands over his closed eyes. “You’ll regret this.”

But Minho only wraps his arms around Taehyun, pulling him closer. Finally able to touch, feel him again. “I probably will.”

Taehyun lets out an unprecedented snort and punches Minho lightly. “Fucking Song Minho.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will def add a sequel to this but I am not sure when. :)


End file.
